Evening Breeze
by Kyra Renee
Summary: It was so much more than just a common nighttime affair.


The evening breeze rustled the trees, brushing the leaves together and filling the air with the scent of sap and pine. She inhaled deeply as she stood out on the balcony, her hair fanning out as she tilted her head back, soaking up the moment. She loved this time of night. The music drifted through the open windows and the dim light cast shadows upon the dark lawn. She could almost picture his fingers flitting around the smooth, ivory piano keys and a smile crept onto her pink lips.

She wrapped her arms around herself, pressing the thin satin nightdress against her pale skin and holding in the warmth. Her body swayed to the music and her eyes closed. The music was so soft and so sweet. He had no idea she was awake and listening. He never played when she was around. Though she didn't know why. She loved to hear him play. It seemed surreal that such a person could be making such a sweet sound.

The final chords lingered in the air and she stopped swaying, her eyes opened. He would play one more and then he would retire for bed. It was the same thing every single night. She could set the clock by it if she had wanted to.

The piece started. Low and dramatic. It would climax and build to where it was quick and fierce, loud and angry. A tribute to his past, she called it because it seemed very fitting.

She gazed down at the shadows and light seeping from the window downstairs. He was slouched forward, his head hung and his hands moving back and forth, back and forth. If she had to take an educated guess, she would guess that he was crying -- silently. But she couldn't be sure. She would be able to tell better when he came up to bed.

She glanced over her shoulder at the darkened room behind her. Now would be a very good time to go back to bed, but she couldn't. Any other night she would want more than anything to be safely tucked away when he trudged up the stairs in his half drunken stupor. But she was not afraid tonight, for she knew that he wasn't drunk in the least. He would be in great control of his temper and so she could at least try to talk to him without him getting too upset.

She hadn't even noticed the piano had stopped playing and the light below her had gone out. Though she did hear the heavy, tired footsteps and she hugged herself more tightly as the bedroom door creaked open. He shuffled inside and closed it carefully behind him, not moving.

"You play beautifully," She said quietly, staring out at the sky and smiling. Silence. He would answer sooner or later. Or perhaps he wouldn't. Perhaps he would ignore her and pretend he hadn't heard a word.

"I didn't know you were listening," She jumped at how close his voice was. Shivers wormed their way down her spine as he rested his hands on her shoulders. Her heart pounded faster as he took a step closer, his arms folding themselves around her, pulling her into him. She breathed him in. Years ago, she never would've imagined herself standing here in his arms. A few months ago she never would've believed herself capable of such things.

"I always listen. Every night, I listen. You just don't know I listen because you never allowed me to. Though it made it seem so much… more just because I was doing it in secret," She tilted her head to gaze up at him. His blond hair glowed a silver-white in the moonlight and his eyes seemed to almost shimmer.

"Does that apply to everything?" He answered slowly, glancing down at her before looking out into the night.

"Do you mean, does that apply to us?" He nodded.

"Yes. I suppose that's what I'm asking. Because the time we spend together is secret, does that make it better? Does it make it _more_?" She was silent for a few moments, her mind fumbling to find the right words. Words that would explain everything. But words that like didn't exist and so she was left to fend for herself and hope that what she said came out right.

"This isn't some common nighttime affair, if that's what you're asking. This isn't just me sleeping with you because I can and because I want to. No, it's much more than that. But how much more…? I'm not sure," She twisted around in his arms to face him, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Do you love me?" Her eyes widened at the question. It hadn't been something she had been expecting. She could feel his eyes searching her face and she knew that she would have to answer. Silence wouldn't hold out forever on this one.

But it was something she had to think about before answering. Which couldn't be a good sign. Did she love him? Could she love him? Could she give this man her heart when it was supposed to already belong to someone else?

She watched the way the moonlight fell across his face just right and the way it illuminated his hair and brightened his eyes. She felt the way his body felt under her hands and how safe she felt in his arms. She remembered the way his lips seemed to move in perfect motion with hers and even the slightest touch could send shivers rocketing through her body. Everything was different when she was with him. Every night they spent together made her feel… happy. It made her feel whole. Did she love him? Yes. Yes, she loved him with every fiber of her being.

"Ginny?" She jumped a little at the sound of her name and she refocused her attention on him and the worry laced with his words.

"Yes," She said slowly, looking away from him and out into the night.

"Yes, what?" She smiled as she turned back to look at him.

"Yes, I love you."

"Then stay with me," He muttered, kissing her forehead and holding her tight. She could feel the heat from his body through her thin nightdress. "Don't leave tomorrow, or the next day. Or the day after that. Stay with me," His voice was pleading and this time she didn't have to think twice when she answered.

"Forever," She whispered, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his lips just as the evening breeze rustled the trees, brushing the leaves together and filling the air with the scent of sap and pine.


End file.
